


Как всегда

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Однажды, когда Чэн все понял.
Relationships: He Cheng/Hua Bi, Hua Bi/He Cheng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Как всегда

— Что это? — спрашивает Чэн. Руки в карманах, лицо невозмутимое, провожает рыжего пацана взглядом. Тот голову втянул, удаляется быстро. Не бежит, не хочет показывать слабость. А оглянуться хочет, думает Чэн, убедиться, что никто его не преследует. Но не оглянется. Уличная гордость. Кодекс гопника.

— Не твое дело. — Тянь смотрит исподлобья, глаза как начищенный свинец, блестят и внутрь не пускают. Чэн привык. Забыл уже, как бывает иначе. И к лучшему.

— Пока еще мое. Отец поручил…

— Да насрать мне на то, что он тебе поручил. — Тянь улыбается. Знает, что может выхватить, но все равно проверяет границы терпения. Самосохранение на нуле. Глупый.

А терпения у Чэна — до границы с Непалом хватит.

Был такой фильм, про человека в железной маске. Чэну понравился. Он тогда еще подумал — хорошо бы такую, и не снимать. Вот и нарастил. Не оторвешь, с кожей спаяна. Надеялся, и у Тяня такая образуется, а все никак. Приходится волноваться, защищать. Чэн привык. Справляется. Хоть Тянь и не подарок.

Никто из них не подарок. Они не для этого. А для чего — Чэн не задумывается.

— Мне не насрать. Поэтому хочу знать, что за шавку ты подобрал.

Замолчал, но поздно. Сам знал, что поздно. Неудачный выбор слова. Прокололся, бывает.

Еще одна стена между ним и младшим братом — ба-бах!.. Рухнула откуда-то сверху, обдав ржавой пылью. И так-то было не пробиться, а Чэн еще добавил. Не то чтобы он жалеет под своей железной маской. Просто излишеств не любит. Хотя стены лишними не бывают.

Если бы Тянь еще и от других так же отгораживался. А то вон, опять завел не пойми кого. Глупый. Чэн второго тайного щенка не потянет. Да с этой рыжей дворнягой и посложнее будет.

— У меня хоть шавка есть, — улыбка Тяня все шире, сверкает зло. Глаз совсем не видно. — А у тебя, брат? Работа, да? Никто не нужен? Руку лизнуть, и то некому. И так всегда будет. Счастливчик Хэ Чэн!

И все это — без тени сомнения. Выверенно. С пониманием дела. Истинный Хэ. Сожрет сердце и не подавится. Еще бы шавок всяких не подбирал, цены б ему не было.

Маска Чэна не шелохнется. Будто и не попал младший в крохотную щель в броне, в единственное уязвимое место. Чэн смотрит, подбирает слова — такие же хлесткие, точные, чтобы раз и навсегда объяснить брату насчет привязанностей и обязанностей. Тепло у левого плеча даже не замечает — слишком привычно.

— У него есть я, — ровно произносит возникший за спиной Хуа Би. — Я всегда рядом.

Тянь хмыкает, бросает «да пошли вы…» и «не лезь в мои дела» и уходит. В противоположную от шавки сторону. Хорошо.

— Ничего, что я сунулся? — спрашивает Хуа Би.

— Ты все сделал правильно, — коротко кивает Чэн. — Как всегда. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Это входит в мои обязанности.

* * *

Полночь, но Чэн не спит. Не спится. Он думает об обязанностях Хуа Би. Не о Тяне и его рыжем приятеле. Не об отце и его последних поручениях. Не о работе. Он думает о том, что всегда было — само собой. Хуа Би.

Би прикрывает его от пуль и ножей — разумеется. Би спина к спине, если случается заварушка, — иначе никак. Би находит плед и подушку, когда Чэн валится с ног, и заказывает кофе, когда от цифр слезятся глаза и монитор расплывается сияющим пятном, — ну конечно. Чэну никогда не приходится просить. Би знает его лучше самого Чэна.

Би знает, когда помолчать, а когда принести бутылку и два стакана. Любимую марку виски он тоже знает. Знает, когда прихватить куртку, а когда — ствол, когда взять мотоциклы, а когда вызвать машину с водителем. У него всегда все под рукой, а если нет, он знает, где это можно достать. Каким-то чудом он даже знает, когда «не приезжай» означает действительное «не надо», а когда Чэн не будет возражать против чьего-то присутствия. Против его присутствия. Ключи от квартиры у Би, конечно, есть. Второй комплект. Третьего не существует.

Что же это, впервые за время их знакомства думает Чэн. Преданность? Верность семье? Любовь к работе?

Да, наверное.

Но теперь он смотрит на Хуа Би куда чаще. Наблюдает. Пытается понять. Проникнуть внутрь, поддев край маски.

Но у Би маска тоже приросшая, отдирается только с мясом. Так просто не заглянуть. И постепенно Чэн оставляет попытки. Дел и без того полно, есть о чем думать, есть за кем приглядывать.

В конце концов, значение имеет лишь то, что Би всегда рядом.

* * *

Ба-бах!..

Это не стена, это перестрелка.

Сделка и так держалась на честном слове, Чэн бы отменил ее, но — старый друг отца, уважение, все дела. А тот, видно, совсем хватку потерял, и теперь вместо товара — полиция, выстрелы, суматоха. Склад неудобный, отступать некуда, негде укрыться. Пока они прячутся за машинами. Бронированные борта — хорошая защита, но надо как-то выбираться. Чэн смотрит на заднюю стену склада. Там нет ворот, только крошечная блокированная полицией дверь и ребра жесткости, нечастые. Годится. Можно попробовать, но риск высок. Чэн не любит настолько непредсказуемых шагов.

— Можно попробовать. — Би как всегда рядом. Мысли читает.

— Ненадежно.

— Но если ослабить стену… — Би извлекает из кармана куртки прозрачный пакет. Десяток миниатюрных мин-таблеток. Радиус поражения небольшой, а вот проделать дыру в металле эти крошки вполне способны.

— Закреплю по периметру, — говорит Би, читая согласие в глазах Чэна прежде, чем оно озвучено. Как всегда.

— Прикрою, — кивает Чэн и набирает сообщение лидеру второй группы. «Прорываемся. Юг. Вы за нами».

Их транспорт тяжелее, логично, что они пойдут первыми. Чэн расчетливо посылает пулю за пулей и готовится оказаться в машине, как только раздадутся взрывы. Вопроса, получится ли, не мелькает. Это Хуа Би, у него не может не получиться.

Едва грохает первая мина, Чэн прыгает в машину, краем глаза замечая, как водитель занимает свое место. Разворот на крохотном пятачке — шины дымятся далеко не в переносном смысле, — мягкое движение вперед. Секунды растягиваются, наматывая нервы на стрелки часов, Чэн ждет, кожей ощущая пустое место на сиденье, там, где всегда возвышается молчаливый Хуа Би. Дверца приоткрыта, колеса медленно накатывают на бетонный пол склада.

Хуа Би вваливается на пятой секунде, и Чэн бросает: «Гони».

Черная машина стремительно набирает скорость. Стена приближается на глазах. Десяток тускло светящихся дыр — по одной на каждую взорванную мину — пунктирно очерчивает квадрат. Хватит ли им мощности и скорости, чтобы пробить выход? Чэн понятия не имеет. В такие моменты люди молятся. Чэн смотрит на Хуа Би, и тень улыбки скользит по губам в ответ на такую же.

«Прорвемся, Чэн».

И они прорываются.

Встряска такая, что на доли секунды Чэн выпадает из реальности, а очнувшись, понимает, что машину ведет юзом. Водитель висит на ремне безопасности, склонившись над рулем. Мертв или без сознания, на глаз не определишь. Чэн, дотянувшись, жмет клаксон, и вторая машина, неповрежденная, если не считать следов от пуль, тормозит рядом. Сзади гремят выстрелы. Полицейские очень близко, опасно близко. Хуа Би прижимает пальцы к шее водителя.

— Этот все.

— Пересаживаемся.

Еще один рывок, всего несколько футов. Дверцы второй машины распахнуты, только нырнуть внутрь. Чэн вываливается на асфальт, перекатывается, поднимается и, пригнувшись, бежит. Десяток шагов. Черт. Какая неудачная сделка.

На последнем шаге его сильно толкает в спину. Чэн чудом избегает удара лбом о металл, змеей проскальзывает на сиденье. Следом садится Хуа Би… нет, не садится, видит Чэн, он валится внутрь, наполовину в машине, ноги на асфальте. Думать некогда, и Чэн рывком хватает его подмышки, закидывает большое тело в салон на чистом адреналине.

— Вперед!

Водитель срывается с места, будто подгоняемый стаей демонов. Дверца все еще нараспашку, Чэн наклоняется, подбирает длинные ноги Хуа Би, неловко сгибает, кое-как захлопывает ее.

— Нас ждут у моста, — говорит он. — Надо оторваться.

Хуа Би все так же лежит ничком на коленях Чэна и лидера второй группы — Ченга. Чэн не понимает, что происходит. Би должен объясниться.

— Би, в чем дело? — Чэн встряхивает плечо под плотной черной кожей. В салоне раздается хлюпающий звук, незнакомый и этим пугающий. Что это? Что с Би? Почему он… так?

— В него попали, — говорит Ченг. Чэн отнимает руку и смотрит на нее. Ладонь вся в крови. Это кровь Хуа Би.

Да ладно. Би ведь не может, не должен… Сейчас сядет и скажет, что все в порядке. Как всегда.

— Нужно поднять его, — говорит Ченг. Чэн машинально кивает.

Развернуть и усадить крупного человека на заднем сиденье, где находятся еще двое, задача не из простых. Хуа Би стонет почти не переставая. Чэн стискивает зубы. Липкие от крови ладони скользят по коже куртки, срываются. Наконец Би оказывается зажат между ними двумя. Чэн придерживает его, кладет голову себе на плечо, хотя толку никакого — машина несется не разбирая дороги. Чэн старается не наваливаться на Би на поворотах, которые проходят, почти не сбрасывая скорость, но не слишком преуспевает.

— Пуля в правом плече, — сообщает Ченг со своей стороны. — Выходного отверстия нет.

Ну конечно. Стреляли справа, значит, и Хуа Би был справа. Прикрывал. Как всегда.

Чэн бросает взгляд в окно, соображает, где они. До моста не так далеко, полиция, судя по сиренам, поотстала. Теперь главное пересесть на дожидающиеся их машины, пересечь реку, на той стороне сменить машины еще раз… Чэн вспоминает адреса врачей, лояльных клану Хэ. Нужно добраться до одного из них, избежав столкновений с полицией. Если их остановят для проверки… Чэн перезаряжает свое оружие, потом поднимает пистолет Хуа Би — выпал на пол из руки, когда Би завалился в машину. Второй остался в складе или поблизости, но это уже не их забота. Раз отец настоял на этой сделке, то пусть сам теперь нажимает на нужные кнопки, обходя закон. У Чэна сейчас другая проблема. Он придерживает Би обеими руками, обхватив плечи и грудь, стараясь не задеть рану. Тот, похоже, без сознания, больше не стонет, только рвано дышит. Чэн душит в себе внезапное нерациональное желание прижаться губами к его виску и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. И откуда только взялось. Чэн никогда никому такого не говорил. Лишнее вранье, лишние надежды… Не любит он этого.

_— Чэн, почему? Чэн, страшно. Мы умрем?_   
_— Нет, Тянь, все будет хорошо._

Не было хорошо. Никогда не было.

До врача они добираются без происшествий.

Одна из комнат в доме оборудована как частная лаборатория: качественно, дорого, стерильно. Чэн лично платил за эту технику. Врач тоже качественный: немногословный, профессиональный. Чэн не интересовался, чем отец его держит — деньгами или компроматом. Придет время, узнает. Сейчас не до этого.

Сейчас он еле удерживает Хуа Би. Тот пытается стоять самостоятельно, но не вывозит, виснет на плече Чэна. Водитель уехал, чтобы не светить машиной у дома, помог только до двери довести. Донести, думает Чэн, сгружая Хуа Би на операционный стол. Хочет помочь с одеждой, но врач качает головой и берет скальпель. «Жаль, — мелькает в голове Чэна, — Би эту куртку любит».

— Я позвоню, когда закончу, — говорит врач. Чэн хмурится.

— Нет. Я останусь.

Если они оказались недостаточно внимательны, и полиция все же отследила маршрут… Прежде такого не случалось, но прежде за это отвечал Хуа Би, на которого Чэн полагался, как на самого себя. Сейчас у него нет гарантий. Не хотелось бы устраивать бойню, но, если полицейские появятся здесь, пока идет операция, другого выхода у Чэна не будет.

— Я подожду, — повторяет он и выходит за дверь.

Первым делом надо отчитаться отцу о ситуации. Максимально сухо, просто констатируя факты. Отец и так поймет, что думает Чэн насчет его давних друзей.

Разговор длится недолго. Отключившись, Чэн садится в лаконичное кожаное кресло, откидывает голову на спинку, вытягивает ноги. Кресло неудобное, не то что у него дома. Чэн вдруг вспоминает, что на том кресле настоял Хуа Би, зная о привычке босса отдыхать не лежа, а полусидя. Чэн, сначала возражавший против разлапистых монстров, в конце концов смирился и даже приобрел сразу два. И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил, что Би бывает у него чуть ли не чаще, чем у себя, так что, если кресла окажутся неудобными, страдать будут оба. Пожалуй, это было самое удачное из приобретений Чэна. Он не гнался за красотой, ценил функциональность, заменял сломанное на аналогичное и относился к квартире, как к номеру в отеле. Но те кресла действительно любил. В них было удобно потягивать виски, обсуждая с Би новых партнеров, упираться локтями в широкие подлокотники, когда Би разминает напряженные плечи, прикрывать глаза на минуту-другую бессонной ночью, пока Би варит на кухне кофе…

И тут Чэна накрывает. До перехваченного горла, до отозвавшейся на языке желчи. До темноты в глазах и трясущихся рук, в которых пистолет ходит ходуном, как у сопливого пацана. А если бы пуля прошла чуть левее?

А если бы стрелок целился в голову?

А если бы Би не очнулся?

Чэн стискивает обе руки на рукояти и напоминает себе, что все хорошо. От полиции оторвались. Врач сказал, что тяжесть средняя. Все под контролем.

Все, кроме чего-то у Чэна внутри. Все, кроме кипящих мозгов у него в голове. Все, кроме железной маски, от которой отодрался край и болит, дергает, ноет, отдавая в виски и в грудь. Туда, влево. Где у нормальных людей сердце.

У Чэна там сплошной гулкий гранит. Был.

Кофе, наверно, не лучшее решение. Чэн закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит, открывает. Целится в пересечения линий в углах, на потолке, ровно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, пока руки не обретают привычную твердость. Если что — ему вытаскивать обоих. Он должен быть в форме.

Он даже не спросил, долго ли все продлится. Теперь время отламывается по кусочку. Взгляд на часы — прошло еще полторы минуты. Еще две. Еще одна. Чэн умеет ждать. Но сейчас ему до закушенных губ необходимо увидеть лицо Би, которое он никак не может представить. Каждый день видел — а теперь не может. Будто стерлось все и по новой начинается. Но не лезть же в операционную, ему же не шестнадцать…

Тянь к своей шавке наверняка полез бы. Глупый. Разглядел же что-то в этом рыжем не-подарке. Чэн вот умный. Ничего не сумел разглядеть. За все годы не сумел. Пока кровь на руках не увидел. Умный, рациональный Чэн в железной маске.

Впрочем, Хуа Би, по-видимому, он такой устраивает.

Чэн спросит у него. Потом. Когда все уже будет хорошо.

Лицо у врача серьезное и хмурое. Впрочем, до выдержки Чэна ему далеко.

— Ну как он?

— Нормально. Кровопотеря изрядная.

— Сам идти сможет? Мне нужно, чтобы он добрался от машины до лифта, не вызывая подозрений.

Врач явно хочет дать нелестную оценку умственным способностям Чэна, но сдерживается, помня, кто ему платит.

— Не думаю.

— Да смогу я, — чуть слышно доносится из открытой двери. Чэн спешит туда — удержаться больше не выходит. Взглядом по лицу, непривычно бледному, по идеальной повязке через плечо и грудь, в глаза: светлые, чуть теплые. Живые. Прорези в маске. Чэн залипает. Как раньше-то не замечал?

А вот Би все замечает, даже сейчас, когда еле жив.

— Ты товар на себе проверял, что ли? Глаза дурные.

Нет, Би, это маска немного сломалась. Не успел починить.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Чэн. Трогает — там, где повязка, к голой коже не рискует, кажется — оставит угольный отпечаток, кажется — сам обожжется до красноты. — Доктор, у вас есть что на него накинуть?

Хуа Би смотрит в мусорную корзину, на кровавый комок, бывший некогда белой футболкой, и растерзанную куртку. Улыбается — этой косой тенью нормальной улыбки, которую Чэн привык ловить на его лице.

— Не зря, значит, я тебя прикрыл. А то, глядишь, это в тебя бы железками тыкали и штопали фигурно.

И Чэн задыхается, не успев сообщить, что новая куртка с него, — от того, как просто это сказано. Так же легко, как сделано. За что же ему такой Хуа Би достался, как, почему он раньше не увидел?

— Помоги сесть, — просит тот. Чэн бросает взгляд на врача, тот отворачивается, будто говоря — дело ваше, я свое выполнил, умываю руки. И действительно уходит.

Чэн наклоняется, позволяет Хуа Би обхватить его левой рукой за шею, сам обнимает за спину. Под пальцами — горячо, несмотря на кровопотерю, мышцы напрягаются, когда Би меняет положение, и Чэна накрывает второй раз. Сколько тренировок они бок о бок провели, сколько спаррингов, общих душевых, горячих источников у них было — не сосчитать. А сейчас у Чэна тяжело и бесповоротно едет крыша, когда Би опирается, прикасается, садясь, когда его висок у щеки, и короткие белые волосы щекочут нос, и пахнет потом, гарью, кровью и антисептиком. Так знакомо, думает Чэн, он узнаёт этот запах не думая, на инстинктах, только вместо антисептика обычно легкий, незапоминающийся парфюм. Его снова чуть потряхивает, и он надеется, что Би не заметит. Того и самого трясет — неудивительно, в нем полчаса назад скальпелем ковырялись, а час назад он истекал кровью в мчащейся машине… Чэна отбрасывает назад во времени и трясет теперь еще и ретроспективно.

— Все нормально, — говорит Би в плечо, и Чэн догадывается выпустить его из объятий. Но одной рукой все же придерживает, на всякий случай.

— Вот, — врач кладет на край стола черную футболку и красно-синюю худи с капюшоном. — Большего размера у меня нет.

— Спасибо, — Чэн прикидывает, налезет ли это на Би. — Не тяни руки, я сам.

Би не возражает. Ему действительно хреново. И бледность не спадает. Чэн аккуратно продевает его правую руку в рукав, расправляет, затем тянет на вторую руку, попутно следя, чтобы горловина оказалась где надо. Швы трещат, Би шепотом матерится, футболка туго натягивается на плечах и груди и едва доходит до ремня.

— Все-таки не так подозрительно, как полуголый с повязкой, — говорит Чэн. — Нам только до дома добраться, там есть твое шмотье. Хотя в кровати оно тебе не понадобится.

— К тебе, что ли, поедем?

— Само собой. Считай, тебя выписали под наблюдение.

«Я присмотрю» он проглатывает. И так ясно, что присмотрит. Между ними всегда так было.

Нет, светится в голове рекламной вывеской. Так — не было. Никогда не было. Только бы Би не догадался.

Худи натягивается еще проблемнее. Чэн уж и не рад — надо было просто накинуть на плечи. С другой стороны, в капюшоне удобно прятаться от посторонних взглядов. С приметной шевелюрой Би это нелишне.

— Ну, попробуем? — предлагает он. Только бы добраться до дома, немного ведь осталось. Захлопнуть дверь, уложить Хуа Би, уложить в голове все, что кучей свалилось в нее за последние часы. Маска, хоть и треснувшая, выручает, заставляет двигаться, действовать, принимать верные решения.

Машина, стоящая в гараже для экстренных случаев, записана на имя врача — простенькая, неприметная, ни наворотов, ни брони. Одна из тысяч в общем потоке. Би на заднем сиденье, Чэн то и дело поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида — как он?

— Да в порядке я, — не выдерживает Би. — Что с тобой сегодня?

— Перенервничал. Мне эта сделка сразу не нравилась.

Другой удивился бы, но не Би. Би знает, что Чэн тоже человек, и нервы у него есть, и шалят иногда. И сердце, как оказалось, тоже есть. Частит, бьется о ребра. Все в гематомах уже, наверно. Он потом Хуа Би про это расскажет.

Нет, спотыкается Чэн. Не расскажет. Что он может сказать? «Я вдруг понял, что у меня никого нет, кроме тебя»? «Я тут заметил, что ты всегда рядом и знаешь меня как никто»? «У меня, оказывается, проблемы с сердцем и с головой, и ты тому причиной»? Как далеко Би пошлет его за такие признания? Чэн знает, что расстояние окажется приличным. И еще знает, что ничего не скажет. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Пусть все остается как есть. Как всегда. Так правильно.

Он паркует машину как можно ближе к дому и сбрасывает на безымянный номер поручение отогнать ее. Помогает Би выбраться, чувствует, какой тот тяжелый и горячий, и внезапное неуместное желание оказаться под ним в постели плещет в лицо удушливым жаром. Би еле шевелится. В кои-то веки пригождается пандус для колясок — Чэн сомневается, что Би смог бы подняться по лестнице даже с посторонней помощью. Раздражающе ярко освещенный холл, кивок консьержу, лифт, ползущий вниз долгие тридцать секунд. Чэн не думает ни о чем, просто ждет, выполняет необходимые действия. Иногда думать — только вредить делу. И так-то сегодня все наперекосяк.

В лифте Би обмякает и едва не сползает по зеркальной стенке вниз. Чэн перехватывает его, сжимает перекинутую через плечи левую руку, крепче обхватывает за пояс. Еще немного, Би, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Шаг из лифта, дальше — к двери, медленно и еще медленнее. Кажется, Би почти отключился, но ноги еще передвигает, и Чэн ему благодарен. Упершись наконец лбом в металлическую обшивку, переводит дыхание, открывает, втаскивает Би внутрь. Только когда дверь захлопывается — с ними по эту сторону, — Чэн на секунду прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, долго, тягуче. В безопасности. И оба живы. Удачный день.

Би заваливается набок. Чэн подставляет спину, ловит его и несет, пошатываясь. Туфли Би скребут паркет. Чэн дотаскивает его до спальни, сгружает на кровать. Найдя ножницы, разрезает дурацких цветов худи, испытывая злорадное удовольствие от каждого щелчка ножниц. Футболку тоже кромсает не жалея. Завтра съездит в магазин и купит Би новую одежду взамен испорченной сегодня. Особенно куртку. Он знает, какие модели Би нравятся. Если подумать, он тоже немало о нем знает. Если подумать, они в каком-то смысле уже семья.

Иногда думать — только вредить делу, напоминает себе Чэн. Его дело — уложить Би и дать тому отдохнуть. Сейчас он вытащит расчлененную одежду из-под широкой спины. Для этого надо, как у врача, обхватить Би за плечи, прижать к себе и слегка приподнять. Вот так.

Чэн замирает. Обнимая Би, прижимая к себе. Внезапно он осознает — до острых спазмов в груди, — что они абсолютно одни: он и полуголый Би. Одни в этой квартире, в городе, в мире, которому нет дела до их существования. Многие знают Хэ Чэна — наследника клана, правую руку господина Хэ. Для кого-то он босс, для кого-то угроза, для кого-то партнер, конкурент, объект наблюдения. Только для Хуа Би он просто… Чэн. Когда так случилось? Когда Би из рядового подчиненного стал частью его жизни?

Давно. Уже очень давно, понимает сейчас Чэн. Тряпье летит на пол, он укладывает Би на подушку и отстраняется — нехотя, с трудом. Кажется, у него ничего нет и не будет, кроме вот этого момента. Вот сейчас, когда глаза Би закрыты, когда он слишком измучен, чтобы понимать, что делает Чэн, когда не может взглянуть на него с тенью кривой улыбки, которая отрезвила бы, как ведро холодной воды, — сейчас Чэн может перевести свое внезапное безумие в действия и, может быть, понять, что происходит, разобраться в себе, починить поползшую маску. Чэн не знает, чем в этом поможет ладонь на щеке Би, но черта с два он откажется от возможности провести ниже, по шее, по плечу, плотной татуировке и еще ниже, сжимая кисть. Ладонь Би чуть больше, чем его собственная, и Чэн почему-то улыбается этому и гладит, гладит длинные пальцы. И потом только вспоминает: лекарства, покой, сон, черт.

Он поднимается, наконец ощущая, как болят, тянут, ноют все мышцы в теле. Снимает и уносит туфли Би. Возвращается. Понимает, что нужно снять брюки. Решает, что не стоит. Передумывает. Закусив губы, щелкает пряжкой ремня. Представляет, что было бы, увидь его Тянь. Интересно, он так же поступает со своей шавкой? Впрочем, в той среде в моде спортивные штаны, никаких ремней. Чэн тянет брюки за шлейки вниз, тянет и снова смотрит. Так, как на друзей не смотрят. И на подчиненных тоже. Да что там, Чэн и на своих одноразовых партнерш так никогда не смотрел, хотя ноги у тех случались — хоть сейчас на страницы журнала. Но то — ноги, а то — Би.

Чэн думает, что попал, когда понимает, что вот это все — сильные мышцы, твердые, как грубо обтесанный камень, колени, плотная кожа в темных волосках — цепляет его гораздо сильнее, чем модельные ноги лучшей из его девушек. Так быть не должно; и эта мысль снова вызывает улыбку. Чэн так не улыбался с тех пор, как…

Никогда он так не улыбался. Повода не было. Маска была.

Он наклоняется, прижимается щекой к бедру Хуа Би и закрывает глаза. Хорошо.

Хорошо бы так и заснуть, с непривычным теплом под щекой. До утра. Шея будет болеть, да и черт с ней. Пусть...

В себя его приводит чуть слышный стон Би. Чэн выпрямляется, встряхивает головой. Лекарство, покой, сон, прокручивается в голове, не тупи, Чэн. Одеяло накрывает Би, прячет с глаз долой. Рука Чэна греется о его затылок, пока Би медленно выпивает растворенный в воде препарат. Чэн гасит свет и выходит, прикрывая дверь. В спальне остается что-то, невидимое, теплое, большое. Не для чужих глаз. Он падает на диван сбоку, будто переломившись: через подлокотник, на спину. Ноги свисают, темный потолок кружится перед глазами. Надо встать, думает Чэн. Принять душ, постелить себе, сделать кофе. Растянуть этот день еще немного. Потому что завтра — Чэн не привык обманывать себя — все станет как прежде. Сегодня, так и быть, пусть что-то непонятное тычется в груди, будто влажный, прохладный нос ретривера. Сегодня — пусть. Сегодня все наперекосяк. Завтра будет обычным.

Он так и не встает. Засыпает незаметно, слишком уставший, чтобы заметить, когда это происходит. Спит под светом луны, застывшей при виде его улыбки. Сейчас он немного похож на Тяня, но Чэну никогда не снятся кошмары.

Может, потому, что Хуа Би всегда рядом.

* * *

Утром спасает только душ. Чэн долго стоит под струями, меняя температуру от горячей к холодной и обратно. Вчерашний день остался позади. В новом дне все по-старому. Чэн вытирается насухо, натягивает штаны и футболку и заглядывает в спальню. Хуа Би еще спит.

Он спит, а Чэн смотрит и понимает, что завтра не пришло, что в наступившем дне все еще длится нервное, неорганизованное, убийственное вчера. И будет длиться, пока один только вид спящего Хуа Би заставляет его прилипнуть к косяку и смотреть, смотреть. Думать: а если бы можно. Подойти и лечь рядом, будто бы как всегда. Рукой рассеянно — по бедру, по боку. Встретить мгновенно проснувшийся взгляд. Улыбнуться. Поймать тень ответной улыбки.

Затылком об косяк, и еще раз, сильнее. Способ Чэна выбивать лишние мысли, пожалуй, слишком радикален. Зато он работает.

— С ума сошел? — голос у Би слабый, но четкий.

— Да, — говорит Чэн, — но это пройдет. Я принесу лекарство.

— Сам схожу, — Би приподнимается на левом локте.

— Я сказал — лежать. — Этот сухой голос, ровные интонации Би хорошо знакомы. Он откидывается обратно на подушку, смирившись со своим положением, подчиняясь боссу. Чэн кивает, будто фиксируя ситуацию, и выходит, чувствуя, как разрыв в маске затягивается, зарастает свежим металлом.

Новый день. И нет никакого «между ними».

Конечно же, нет.

* * *

Разумеется, Би вылезает из кровати при первой возможности — на следующий день, пока Чэн занят делами. К счастью, они не потеряли деньги на этой неудачной сделке, но разбитая машина была сделана по спецзаказу и стоила немало. Господин Хэ считает, что облажавшаяся сторона обязана компенсировать этот ущерб. Облажавшаяся сторона считает себя тоже пострадавшей и ищет способы избавиться от нежелательных расходов, не теряя лица. Однако напоминание о «старой дружбе» не прокатывает. Господин Хэ действительно недоволен, и Чэн с ним согласен.

— Если пригласить полицию на их следующую сделку, они могут стать сговорчивее.

Отец думает, сжимая губы, и кивает.

— У нас кто-то есть в их сети? Нужен информатор. Пусть Хуа Би… Пусть кто-нибудь займется этим.

— Да, отец. — Чэн кланяется и выходит.

Дома он обнаруживает Би в одном из кресел — том, что по умолчанию считается «его». Би сообщает, что заказал жареный рис и цыпленка — для себя, потому что понятия не имел, когда Чэн вернется, а больному положено приличное питание. Чэн не возражает, хотя поесть по дороге не успел, торопился домой, и заказывает пиццу. И прислушивается к себе, под маской. Нет, не ушло, никуда не делось. Но с этим можно жить. С Би можно жить, и все будет, как прежде. Хорошо.

Нет, не хорошо. Он опять зависает, наблюдая, как Би расправляется с куриным мясом в острых специях. Зубы впиваются в мякоть, обгладывают тонкие косточки. Чэн видел это сотни раз, а сейчас — залипает. На длинных крепких пальцах, поблескивающих от жира, на блестящих тонких губах. Би управляется с едой левой рукой. Правая время от времени дергается помочь, но боль заставляет Би, поморщившись, отказаться от этого намерения. Не то чтобы боль была сильнее — Чэн знает, что, если понадобится, Би заставит себя забыть о ране. Он умеет переступать через себя и подчинять тело разуму ради чего-то важного. Ради Чэна, например.

Ради дела, напоминает он себе. Это не одно и то же. И вообще.

Он тянется за куском своей пиццы и напоминает Би, что алкоголь для него пока под запретом.

— Черт, — хмурится Би. — Ладно, пей один, что теперь.

Чэн крутит бутылку в руках и отставляет. Лучше не рисковать. Только ослабленного градусами самоконтроля ему сейчас не хватало.

Да и не хочется в одиночку. Он привык пить вместе с Би. Он почти все привык делать вместе с Би, вот в чем проблема.

Би исчезает из его квартиры на третий день. Собирался на второй, просто вовремя вернувшийся Чэн не пустил. Но на третий Би все равно уехал. Сказал, что соседка уже с ума сходит от гиперобщительного пса, она с ним столько сидеть не подписывалась. Да и вообще. Чэн отлично понимает это «и вообще». Они привыкли к одиночеству. Своя квартира, своя маска, своя жизнь. Даже если это просто пицца и баскетбол по спортивному каналу. Би мог зависать у Чэна по нескольку дней, но по собственному выбору, а не по нужде. Возможность распоряжаться собой, своим временем и своей жизнью — вот что было для них главным. Так что Чэн Би понимал.

Что не помешало ему тем же вечером перебрать с алкоголем. Себя он тоже понимал. Это ж надо — так по тупому запасть на единственного друга. Чэн во многих передрягах бывал, но такого с ним не случалось. Хорошо, что Би уехал, будто интуитивно понял — надо. Как всегда. Без него как-то проще стало. Легче. Спокойнее.

То, как он не прав, Чэн понимает, обнаружив себя в третьем часу ночи у окна, в темноте пялящимся на никогда не спящий город. Ну хоть Би звонить не начал… не начал же? Чэн проверяет телефон: исходящие, отправленные сообщения в мессенджерах. Да, вроде обошлось. Но он что, действительно на такое способен? Звонить спьяну, хрипеть что-то в трубку, выворачивать себя наизнанку? Он, столько лет заковывавший себя в железную броню? С этим надо кончать.

В ближайшие недели Чэн и пива в рот не берет.

Правда, от Хуа Би это не спасает. Хуа Би в его голове.

И если бы только в голове…

Когда тот приступает к работе, у Чэна будто бы второй Новый год. Он еле удерживается от того, чтобы подойти, обнять при всех за шею, потереться щекой о щеку.

Чэну страшно от того, насколько он к этому близок. Насколько он еще человек.

Он ограничивает общение с Би, как только возможно в их ситуации. Говорит, что занят по вечерам. И действительно занят — встречается с нужными людьми за ужином, наведывается к дорогим красоткам, торчит в спортбарах. Забивает время и голову как может. И никаких откровенных разговоров, никаких случайных рук на плече, никаких совместных прогулок с собакой в ближайшем парке. Чэн занят. У Чэна дела. У Чэна все отлично.

Единственное, где он позволяет немного лишнего — немного личного, — это планирование текущих дел. Аккуратно и обоснованно Чэн убирает Би с опасных позиций, выводит из-под возможного удара, находит для него задания, где риск минимален, а прикрытие надежно. Никогда больше он не хочет видеть мучной бледности, заливающей лицо Би. Не хочет его крови на своих руках. Не хочет его потерять.

Больше всего Чэн дорожит тем, чего у него никогда и не было.

* * *

— Нам надо поговорить.

Чэн смотрит на Би с легким вопросом в глазах. О чем? У них нет нерешенных дел, ближайшая неделя — что официальная работа, что нелегальная — обговорена до мелочей. Может, у Би что-то случилось? Чэн указывает на кресло, всем видом выражая расположение и готовность помочь.

Но Би не садится. Так и остается возвышаться посреди небольшого кабинета, глядя на сидящего за столом Чэна сверху вниз.

— Так в чем дело?

— Ну, либо ты объяснишь мне это, либо я у тебя больше не работаю.

— Что? — Чэн ошарашен. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Что значит «не работаю»?

— А ты не знаешь, что в организации поползли слухи? Насчет того, что ты мне больше не доверяешь?

— Что? — Чэн с коротким сухим смешком откидывается назад, облегченно выдыхает. — Я думал, что-то серьезное. Чушь какая. Кто это придумал, хотел бы я знать.

Би не смешно. Он наклоняется над столом, опираясь на край большими ладонями. Дерево тихонько стонет.

— А разве не так, Чэн? Когда ты в последний раз поручал мне что-то действительно важное? Когда мы в последний раз оказывались вместе в настоящем деле? Ты берешь с собой на сделки телохранителей, а мне оставляешь заключение договоров на охрану. Или сбор денег, которым может заняться почти любой. Или сопровождение важных шишек — формальность ради имиджа фирмы. Как это назвать, если не утратой доверия?

Заботой, говорят глаза Чэна. Когда мы последний раз были вместе в настоящем деле, тебя чуть не убили, Би. Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось. Я не могу осознанно поручать тебе задания, где риск выше обычного. Я знаю, что ты справишься, Би. Это я не справляюсь. Я боюсь. Боюсь остаться один.

— Я не думал, что это выглядит так, — говорит он. Пересохшее горло неохотно выпускает звуки. Об этом он действительно не подумал. — Хотел поберечь после ранения. Ты ведь знаешь, Би, что я тебе доверяю.

Слова звучат, как старая пыль: казенно, безучастно, сухо. Чэн не может иначе: или так — или вывалить все разом, как внутренности при вскрытии. Чэн надеется решить дело менее экстремальными методами.

— Нет, — говорит Би. Желваки ходят на щеках, взгляд — навылет, тяжелый. — Не знаю. Раньше доверял, верно. А сейчас ты меня просто избегаешь. Ты противоречишь себе, Чэн. Ты врешь самому себе. А мне это не нравится.

Чэну это тоже не нравится. Он чувствует, что его загоняют в угол. Только Би на такое способен. Только Би это может сойти с рук. Но сейчас дело не в том, кому что можно. Сейчас Би нужен ответ, который Чэн не способен дать.

— Почему ты перестал верить мне? — Би склоняется ниже, и в светлых глазах мелькает что-то, заставляющее Чэна тянуться навстречу. Он останавливает себя в последний момент и молчит. У него нет хорошей лжи, а плохую Би раскусит в два счета. Он ведь знает о Чэне все. Все, кроме его дурацкой тайны.

— Так, значит? — не дождавшись ответа, Би выпрямляется. — Хорошо. Ты имеешь право не отвечать. А я имею право просить о переводе в другой филиал. Думаю, твой отец пойдет навстречу. Учитывая мою бесполезность для клана в последнее время.

До двери десяток шагов. Чэн смотрит, как Би уходит — совсем. Оказывается, молчание так же разрушительно, как и правда. А тогда — стоит ли?

Чэн не может оторвать себя от кресла, не может произнести ни слова. Сделай что-нибудь, орет рот под железной маской. Переступи через себя, иначе у тебя ничего не останется. Сломайся, чтобы жить. Попробуй. Собери все, что в тебе еще осталось ценного, и поставь на зеро. Давай же.

Два шага до двери. Чэн подцепляет край маски и дергает изо всех сил. Сил не хватает. Приросла слишком плотно.

— Би…

Чуть слышный шепот, но Би останавливается. Чэн встает, идет — так медленно, со скрипом, будто не только лицо, все в нем заросло железом. Весит больше тонны, суставы едва справляются, и, чтобы догнать Би, уходят, кажется, часы. Тот терпеливо ждет — как всегда, и это окрашивает минуты в легкий цвет надежды.

Чэн останавливается перед Би, смотрит, как в первый раз. Или как в последний. Кладет руку на шею, тянется, сокращая расстояние.

— Вот поэтому, — отвечает за мгновение перед тем, как выложить все карты. И — как бросок под пули с надеждой все же добраться до укрытия. Не раскрывая губ, сухо, твердо, вжимаясь, будто в стену во время перестрелки. В первый раз. И, как видно, в последний.

Когда Чэн отстраняется, в нем ничего нет. Пустая голова, пустое тело, легкость. И уши будто заложило. Он смотрит на Хуа Би, и губы вдруг сами растягиваются в кривой улыбке. Тени улыбки.

И та же тень ползет по лицу Би.

— Значит, поэтому? — переспрашивает он. Чэн кивает.

— Не знал.

— Да я и сам не знал. Недавно только…

— Оберегал, значит. И от себя тоже?

Чэн снова кивает. Удобно, когда за тебя говорит кто-то другой. Тот, кто знает твой характер и образ мыслей и может достроить недоговоренное. Как всегда.

— Ладно, — говорит Би. — Я пойду. Дела.

И Чэн рассыпается грудой металлической крошки. И собирается снова, может, не совсем правильно, когда на пороге Би добавляет: — Загляну вечером.

Чэн прислоняется спиной к закрывшейся двери и дважды ударяется затылком, но этот способ больше не работает.

Чэну плохо.

Чэну хорошо.

У Чэна достаточно терпения, чтобы дожить до вечера, пряча под маской ненастный весенний день.

Когда за окном загораются волчьи глаза звезд, Чэн сворачивает ленту новостей и, сам не зная почему, нажимает третью кнопку на быстром наборе.

— Чего тебе? — приветствует его младший брат. Конечно, он не ждал звонка. Они разговаривают по делу и на праздники. Причины «просто так» в их созвонах не значится.

— Ничего. Как дела?

Тянь молчит, и уже другим, нормальным тоном:

— У тебя проблемы?

— Пока не знаю. — У Чэна теплеет в груди.

— Будет нужно, звони.

— Конечно. Спасибо, Тянь. — Он отключается, чувствуя густое недоумение на том конце линии. Смотрит в лист контактов. Телефон отца там под цифрой два. А на «единице» — абонент, вызываемый чаще остальных. «Правая рука». Доверенное лицо. Друг.

— Даже телефон все понял раньше меня, — констатирует Чэн и слышит, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Значит, Би еще считает этот дом своим. Хорошо.

— Привет, — говорит он вошедшему. — Виски?

— Пока не стоит, — отвечает Би, стоя посреди комнаты, как днем — посреди кабинета. — Продолжим?

На мгновение Чэн думает, что он о поцелуе.

— Как все вышло? Когда?

— Месяц с лишним. — Чэн тоже не садится, стоит у кресла. В вестернах в конце подобных лаконичных диалогов выхватывают кольты.

— После той перестрелки?

— Да. — Пол под ногами покачивается, немного лихорадит, но в остальном Чэн в порядке. Разговор как разговор.

— Понятно. — Хуа Би осторожно присаживается на край своего кресла, и Чэн понимает, что ему тоже неловко. — Помнишь, как я начал у тебя работать?

— Конечно. — Чэн тоже присаживается. Так гораздо лучше. Нет ощущения, что летишь в открытом космосе, и звезды прошивают насквозь, как иголки.

— Твой отец представил нас, рассказал, чего ожидает от совместной работы, о моих обязанностях, о твоих требованиях. Минут десять говорил. Зря время тратил.

Чэн не задает вопросов. И так понятно — сейчас Би скажет что-то важное. Звезды сбиваются в комок под солнечным сплетением.

— Я для себя уже все понял. Как только увидел. Понял, что буду рядом, пока нужен. Что все для тебя сделаю.

— Почему? — вот теперь нужно спросить. И получить ответ.

Одним быстрым движением Би стекает со своего кресла и оказывается на коленях рядом с креслом Чэна.

— Вот поэтому, — говорит он. Ладонь на затылке; губы сухие, как земля, не знавшая дождей; целоваться как будто ни один не умеет. Пристраиваются, привыкают, притираются; узнают и учатся; рвано дышат, будто им по пятнадцать и поцелуй первый в жизни. В каком-то смысле так и есть. Волнуются, по-настоящему, ни один не знает, что делать, когда вот так — не с мальчиком на раз, а с лучшим, черт возьми… Обсудить никому и в голову не приходит, все ощупью, с вопросом в глазах, с невнятными стонами-выдохами. Чэн неожиданно оказывается сверху, руки дрожат от напряжения, мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, в глазах, видимо, удивление, потому что Би под ним усмехается.

— Всегда… хотел… тебя так, — выдыхает, подается навстречу, и дальше — обрывками, вспышками, внутри, снаружи, идеальное совпадение, впадение, падение друг в друга, немного страшно, немного смешно, немного трудно дышать, временами больно и избыточно нежно. Не так, как всегда. Так, как должно быть.

Чэн еще помнит, как лежал рядом с Би после очередного захода — мокрый, разгоряченный, уставший, переполненный дикой энергией, — и нет, не думал, на мысли сил не было. Понимал, что вот так — хорошо. Не понимал, почему только сейчас случилось. Столько времени потеряли, идиоты. Би, наверное, то же самое в голову пришло, потому что навалился на него, и дальше — сплошной провал в памяти, до утра.

Просыпаются рано, в одной постели, без всякого удивления и неловкости. Просто непривычно. Прохлада ползет со всех сторон. Надо купить одеяло побольше, делает мысленную пометку Чэн. Пока этого достаточно. Оба недолюбливают резкие перемены.

— Прости, что у тебя выдался скучный месяц, — говорит Чэн за завтраком: кофе и новости.

— Ничего. Но пообещай, что я буду отвечать за приемку груза в доках в следующую среду.

— Хорошо. — Поставщик новый, а это всегда повышенный риск — кто знает, что от него ожидать. — Но только рядом со мной.

Может, если они будут прикрывать друг друга, все для них закончится не так уж плохо? И не так уж быстро?

Не то чтобы Чэн верил в «долго и счастливо». Не при их работе. Но неплохо сторговаться с судьбой хотя бы на «счастливо сколько выйдет».

— Конечно, рядом, — соглашается Би. — Как всегда.

Чэну нравится, как это звучит.


End file.
